


You Cannot Exorcise Your Teacher

by haloburns



Series: Band Practice [11]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I love these guys, M/M, i think i want to write a few more fics pertaining to the list?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Casey's in trouble? Must be Tuesday.





	You Cannot Exorcise Your Teacher

Little Casey’s teachers knew her parents lived with two of their closest friends, who LC always called “Auntie.” When asked why they all still live together, she would say “They’re home enough.”

The teachers, however, were unaware that LC was being raised actively by the aunts. And heavily influenced by them. And weren’t aware that if a parent-teacher conference came into existence, that four people invested in LC’s life would show up.

The first time they discovered this was terrifying.

LC loved every second of it.

* * *

 _I would appreciate if you could come in for a conference concerning Casey’s behavior of late_ , the note said. There was little else on the note and Angus sighed. He looked at Bea across the kitchen table as he passed the note to her. A second passed and Bea sighed as well.

“Well, she takes after Gregg and Mae _and_ her namesake,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“This probably means something else to had to the list,” Angus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“If what’s already on her list is an indicator, I’m a little afraid.”

* * *

The day of the parent-teacher conference dawns and all four of LC’s caregivers show up after school. They make an odd picture to those that don’t know them. Gregg is wearing his leather and spikes like normal, and Bea is dressed in mostly black. Angus was in his usual Dad Attire. Mae was wearing jeans, at least, although her shirt said in stitched letters “Shpadoinkle.” Bea rolled her eyes the moment she saw it but said nothing.

The four of them sat in front of the teacher’s desk, Mae and Gregg trying not to feel like they were the ones in trouble. Gregg and Angus sat in front of the teacher with Bea beside Angus and Mae with Gregg, as always. The teacher kept eyeing Gregg like he might set fire to the school. Again.

“What did she do this time?” Angus asked in an exasperated tone that spoke of many parent-teacher conferences.

“It started off with her just trying to sell the souls of her classmates. I asked her to stop, but she requested payment in magic beans for her silence. Then she threatened me with a photoshopped picture of me as blackmail.”

Gregg sat through the detailed list of his daughter’s crimes with his face perfectly schooled into a straight line, but Angus could see how his shoulders shook with barely contained laughter.

“That doesn’t sound like the last of it,” Bea said with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, after that it was fairly normal. She was chatting with her friends when I asked the class to be quiet and instead of doing as I asked… She started reciting the passage for an exorcism and held up a crucifix.”

Gregg excused himself quickly. He ran down the hallway an acceptable length before starting to laugh so hard his stomach hurt. Inside the classroom, Angus swallowed his laughter and looked at the teacher seriously.

“And what can we do to make sure this never happens again?”

The teacher ran his hands through his hair, looking like he’s aged several years between now and then. Mae looks away to hide her smile. She remembered sitting in many of these with her own parents, for increasingly hilarious reasons. _And LC was only ten._

“Just...tell her to respect her teachers and do what I ask. She makes the classes giggle and disrupts the class. I know she’s a good kid, and I can’t help but laugh after school at what she does, but I can’t have that in my class. If there’s anything you can do at home…” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

“Of course, Mr. Chazokov. Thanks for letting us know.”

The three of them stood to leave. Angus and Bea were out the door, but Mae stopped to talk to Mr. Chazokov.

“Tell your dad I said hi. And I promise if you mention you’re teaching my niece, he’ll provide you sympathy.” She smiled, and Chazokov smiled back slightly. She could almost see the thoughts running through his head. _I hope my family isn’t doomed to teach this family… I think we’d die from stress._

* * *

“Casey Adina.” Angus started once they’d all piled into the car. Bea and Mae sat in the very back of the minivan, so they weren’t in the middle of the parenting about to happen. “Why in the world did you try to exorcise your teacher?”

“...”

“And where did you even learn that passage?”

“Nana Borowski gave me a Bible last time I was there and then I saw something on TV using that passage and I wanted to learn it…”

“So you thought it was a good idea to try to exorcise your teacher because he asked you to be quiet.”

“Well, when you put it like _that_ …”

“Casey Adina,” Gregg said in a tone that made Casey sink down in her seat. While he appreciated the antics of his daughter, there was a time and place for it. And this kind of stuff was happening way too often for even Gregg’s liking.

“I did it because people laugh.”

“What?” Angus asked, looking at her through the rearview. He found her sunk down as much as she could in her seat, picking at her nails.

“People laugh when I do stuff like that. They don’t like me otherwise…” she mumbled.

“Why don’t they like you?” Gregg asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

“They make fun of you guys for living together, because I have two dads and two aunts that are married. I fight back. And they don’t like that, so they don’t like me.”

“Kitten, why didn’t you mention something earlier?” Mae said quietly as she leaned up from the back. LC shrugged as Mae laid her hand on her shoulder.

“It didn’t seem important.”

“If people are bullying you, that’s not okay,” Bea piped up.

“But you’re handling it well,” Angus added. “Not fighting back shows them that it doesn’t hurt you, so eventually they’ll stop.”

“And if they don’t, you tell us and we’ll beat ‘em up!” Gregg said with a grin.

“No, you cannot beat up ten-year-olds, Greggory,” Bea said as she tried to hide her laugh.

“Dude… Even _I_ wouldn’t stoop that low,” Mae said. Gregg and Mae bickered the whole way home. LC finally joined in as they ran out of the car and into the apartment building. Bea and Angus followed more sedately, laughing at today’s events.

“I can’t believe I have to add “You cannot exorcise your teachers” to the list…” Angus laughed.

“And no more attempting to sell your classmates souls. Or ask for magic beans in return for your silence.”

“We’re limiting her computer time if she’s created incriminating photos again.”

They finally reached their apartment, but when they opened the door, they saw Gregg and Mae helping LC with her homework. There was the occasional sarcastic remark, but it was rather sweet.

“She’s a lot like Casey, isn’t she?” Bea asked in a soft tone. LC’s hair was a deep auburn color, similar to his, but her eyes were a sharp green where his had been endless brown. Her curls rarely behaved for anyone, so a messy bun was her go-to, even at ten.

“Yeah, but she’s also a lot like all of us,” he replied. When she wanted to, she had Angus’ calm nature, and she always had his patience. She had Mae’s love of the weird and her penchant for storytelling. She had Bea’s sharp eye and sharp wit, and by the age of seven, she had mastered Bea’s deadpan humor. They were still seeing what else she would inherit from Gregg, but for now, she had his capacity to love and to love fiercely. They’d all been reminded of that today.

“I just hope she doesn’t get Gregg’s taste for crimes. I don’t think I could handle that,” Bea said as she stepped into the kitchen. Angus laughed and followed her in. Together, they started dinner while Mae and Gregg finished helping LC with her homework. When LC finished, she ran to grab her sketchbook and plopped back into her chair. Mae watched as she flipped to a new page and started sketching. LC had watched Mae keep a journal her entire life. On her tenth birthday, Mae finally bought her her own and told her to fill it with whatever she wanted. It was currently filled with silly little doodles, and a few darker ones LC hadn’t shown anyone.

Right now, she wanted to capture today’s events. They were funny, even if her parents technically disapproved.

At the bottom, she drew her and her family jamming in the band.

Next to it, she wrote, “my family rulez ok.”

* * *

> 26\. I am not allowed to exorcise my teachers.  
> 27\. I cannot sell my classmates souls.  
> 28\. I cannot demand magic beans in return for my silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk what emotion this is but it exists and im proud


End file.
